Por una sola felicidad
by legendary
Summary: Él creó a Ultron... ahora era un ser artificial. Él creó a los Beyonders... ahora es un monstruo. Sus motivaciones, las guarda en todo lo humano que queda de él: su corazón.


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí usados, no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y sus respectivos dueños. Relato hecho sin afán de lucro.

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

NOTA: Este fic fue realizado durante el mes de mayo, sin leer los últimos cómics de marzo y abril. Aquí se narra mi versión de cómo unir Uncanny Avengers Vol. 1, New Avengers Vol. 3 y Avengers Vol. 5 con la novela gráfica Rage of Ultron. Es un final alternativo de las Secret Wars, evento que en los cómics, está a punto de iniciar.

Leer de preferencia estos cómics, para comprender mejor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Por una sola felicidad**

FLASHBACK

—¿Hank? ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Cómo hiciste para deshacerte de…

Entonces, Hank la besó.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y pese a que conocía sus besos y se le hacían agradables y familiares, sabía que eso estaba mal… ella estaba con Alex Summers, amaba a su actual esposo y jamás le haría algo como eso, la pregunta era ¿por qué Hank se tomaba esas libertades sabiendo que ella ya estaba con alguien más? El viaje por el multiverso le había vuelto loco, no había más explicación.

Hank acababa de volver de un viaje multiversal en el que había presenciado cómo unos monstruos llamados "Beyonders" destrozaban la realidad. Mataron a la Eternidad y a otros seres cósmicos en todos los universos existentes hasta matar a la personificación del Multiverso mismo, y había vuelto para advertir a todos que el fin estaba cerca y era completamente inevitable.

Janet no había estado disponible. Una vez que logró escapar de Havoc, ella se liberó y fue a dar con Visión y su equipo, quienes le recibieron y le apoyaron, en especial cuando Hank tuvo… un momento…

Repentinamente, los sucesos de hacía un par de meses la tensaron. Se separó de aquél hombre y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo sorprendido. Hank se enfrentó a Ultron… Hank se fusionó con Ultron y escapó… entonces ¿quién era este Hank que había estado viajando entre universos durante tres meses?

—Tú no eres Hank ¿quién eres? ¡RESPONDE! — sin pensarlo mucho, la Avispa apuntó al hombre con sus manos, dispuesta a atacarlo con sus aguijones bioeléctricos si se movía un centímetro.

—Janet, por favor, cálmate — Reed, por su parte, intentó hacer entrar en razón a la mujer, sabiendo que parte de lo ocurrido era su responsabilidad. Estaba seguro de que las cosas se habían salido de control, pero no imaginaba que la mujer lo tomara así. Por otro lado, miró a Tony Stark y Black Panther… al parecer habían olvidado decirle algo a ese hombre.

—Él no tiene la culpa Janet… fuimos nosotros — Tony levantó las manos en señal de rendición para apaciguar la ira de su compañera fundadora — tienes razón, él no es Henry… es algo que hicimos para que tomara su lugar… ¿lo comprendes?

Desde el suelo, el hombre vestido como Yellow Jacket miraba a la mujer con expresión herida, como si no supiera qué había hecho mal, como si esa fuera la primera vez que Janet lo hubiese agredido, pero no lo era, al menos no desde el punto de vista de la Avispa, quien hacía cálculos mentales mirando al par de científicos que defendían a su ex marido.

Ella ya los había visto en acción, sabía de lo que eran capaces; no por nada se les unió durante la Civil War. Ellos, junto con su ex marido eran capaces de todo con esas mentes agudas suyas y sus ideas estúpidas… tan estúpidas como la existencia de Ragnarok, el clon de Thor. ¿Era eso lo que habían hecho? ¿Hank habría participado en ello?

—Necesitábamos a alguien que viajara por el multiverso, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a perder a alguno de nosotros. No llamamos a Hank, estaba un poco inestable, así que…

—Así que hicieron un repuesto… nada ha cambiado desde la Civil War ¿eh? — interrumpió con frialdad la heredera de los Van Dyne a Stark, iniciando una discusión con él.

—El tiempo nos dio la razón, ¿viste lo que pasó con Padre y los Descendientes? Hank estaba perdiendo completamente la sensibilidad para…

—Sí, y ustedes han sido perfectamente sensibles haciendo todas esas bombas para destruir mundos…

—¿Jan? — finalmente, Yellow Jacket se levantó del suelo — ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me golpeaste? — en sus ojos se dibujaban la frustración y la duda — ¿hice algo mal amor? — tan transparentes como cuando ellos se amaban, como cuando estaban recién casados.

—Henry, espera — intervino Reed — escucha, nosotros hablaremos con ella, ¿podrías ir con T'challa y verificar el avance del Arca? Es urgente...

—Quiero saber qué está pasando… ¿por qué mi esposa me rechazó así? ¿Qué es la Civil War?

La Avispa, miró a los científicos con furia… pocos minutos después le explicaron que era un clon, uno algo más avanzado que Ragnarok, pero elaborado a partir del ADN de un Henry Pym que no estaba enterado de que se habían divorciado. Necesitaban a un Henry Pym algo más estable que el actual, así que tomaron al que acababa casi de casarse, le dieron los conocimientos científicos del actual y lo lanzaron a viajar por los distintos universos, pensando que quizá ni siquiera volvería. Afortunadamente el experimento dio resultado y trajo mucha más información de lo que los Iluminati podían manejar.

Janet les obligó a ser ellos quienes le dijeran la verdad, ella no iba a acercarse a esa "persona" si podía evitarlo. Ella tenía muy claros sus sentimientos y lucharía para que su actual esposo, Alex Summers, la amara de nuevo y pudieran juntos recuperar a su Katie. Ese clon no era Henry, eso le quedaba claro. Henry se había fusionado con Ultron y viajaba a la deriva por el espacio. Probablemente no lo volvería a ver jamás.

FIN DEL FLASHBAK

Se había equivocado. Ahora él estaba allí y la miraba con esos ojos rojos cibernéticos, tan fríos como siempre fueron los del Ultron original.

-¿Hank? ¿Tú estabas detrás de todo esto? – ella, herida tanto física como moralmente y con su voz apagada, le cuestionó a aquél ser que alguna vez fue Henry Pym, a ese ser artificial que caminaba con un corazón humano en su pecho – esas… cosas… ¿eran tuyas? Todo eso sobre la Guerra Secreta ¿siempre fuiste tú?

-No, la idea de las Guerras Secretas siempre fue del Beyonder… era un ser cósmico que…

-¡Ya sé quién es el Beyonder! Te estoy preguntando ¿por qué estás aquí tú? ¿Por qué estas cosas te llaman amo? – exclamó ella señalando a los robots conocidos como Beyonders, mismos que parecían programados tan sólo para destruir el Multiverso.

-Yo los hice, a semejanza del Beyonder original… - respondió fríamente el ser inorgánico.

Eran pocos sobrevivientes, a comparación de todos los que habían caído en ese mundo, eran ya pocos los que quedaban. Un grupo heterogéneo de veinte universos distintos que se unieron, gracias a Doom, también llamado Dios o Rabum Alal, con el fin de vivir lo poco de vida que se pudiera mientras él hallaba un modo de derrotar al orquestador de ese maldito juego que se disfrazaba de experimento. Incluso aquél clon de Yellow Jacket había perecido junto con su mundo hacía ya algún tiempo.

La Avispa no sabía qué decir. Ella había estado desde el principio en la fundación del grupo de héroes más poderosos del planeta. Ella les había puesto el nombre de Vengadores. Ella había mirado desde su perspectiva cómo héroes y villanos de todas las condiciones se alzaban unos tras otros en diversos momentos y circunstancias. Ella había presenciado cómo algunos iban y venían, otros permanecían mucho tiempo, otros se fueron definitivamente tal como aparecieron y algunos más construyeron sus propios grupos. Momentos de dolor y de gloria, momentos desesperados y momentos felices, bodas, nacimientos, muertes, cambios… viejos y nuevos amigos, mundos, posibilidades…

Pero nada la preparó para ver esto: luego de que las Secret Wars hubiesen concluido, luego de que se revelara que todo era el "experimento" de un loco, resulta al lado de ese loco, estaba nada más y nada menos que el hombre que fue su vida, el hombre que fue su marido: Henry Pym… no, ahora él era Ultron ¿o no era así? ¿Acaso no el mismo Ultron siempre fue en realidad un robot basado en Henry Pym? ¿Qué era verdad y qué no?

-¿Por qué Hank? ¿Por qué? – susurró… simplemente se derrumbó en su lugar, ya no sabía si podía confiar en sus ojos, se sentía al borde de la locura, al borde de perder la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba. Toda una vida como heroína no la había preparado para una cosa así. El fin del universo tal como lo conocía, a manos del hombre que le había dado sus poderes…

-¿Te preguntas por qué Janet Van Dyne? Existe un porqué… y es porque de todos modos, esos universos no debían existir. La realidad no es así originalmente, la realidad era una sola hasta que alguien jugó con el tiempo y la fragmentó.

Los sobrevivientes miraron impávidos cómo de un lugar cercano emergió un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

-Hank tiene razón, todo esto debía ser así, lo lamento Janet, lo lamento Tony, lo lamento mucho Steve… - dijo el hombre acercándose a un enloquecido Reed Richards – lo lamento mucho… Padre.

Reed miró al joven que tenía enfrente como tratando de descubrir en sus ojos una verdad que no pudiera negarse. El joven ablandó la expresión y abrazó a aquél cansado científico que una vez fue su padre.

-Franklin – y el aliento se perdió en ese sólo suspiro, mientras Reed abrazó a su hijo del futuro.

-¿Lo siento? Mi mundo fue destruido y me dices ¿LO SIENTO? – gritó un desesperado Tony Stark, quien vio morir a sus camaradas, quien vio su mundo y su tiempo destrozados, no por los skrull, no por Galactus o por espantosas guerras internas, sino por un loco Henry Pym del futuro – no comparto tu tranquilidad, no comparto la calma ¡no comparto nada! Quiero la cabeza de ese sucio androide de Henry Pym y quizá eso, y sólo QUIZÁ apacigüe mi ira, ¡quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora mismo!

-Hank… explícate por favor – rogó Sam Wilson, el Capitán América, intentando conservar el temple – amigo, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Por qué?

Sam, había estado allí junto con Visión en el momento en que Hank y Ultron dejaron de existir, para dar paso a la fusión de los mismos, el Henry cibernético que tenía frente a él.

\- Hubo un futuro – dijo el ser artificial – hubo un lugar y un momento en el que un hombre decidió viajar al pasado y hacerse con todos los tiempos. Con ese sólo viaje, el universo se fragmentó en tres partes. Luego viajó al futuro, más allá de su tiempo original, y conquistó una Tierra bárbara y retrógrada con tecnología de guerra que en esa época ya no existía más. Conquistó todo y al notar que no quedaba más qué conquistar, volvió al pasado a derrotar a los héroes más poderosos del planeta, pero ellos lo derrotaron.

Tony Stark y Janet Van Dyne sabían perfectamente a lo que Hank-Ultron se refería. Recordaron con claridad esa primera vez que pelearon con Kang el Conquistador, cuando parecía un hombre invencible y, con todo, consiguieron hacerle volver a su tiempo.

-Kang… - susurró la Avispa dando nombre al sujeto que su ex marido describía.

-Si, Kang… quien viajó del presente al pasado y de ahí al futuro tantas veces como quiso, dejando tras de sí miles de universos alternos a la línea original. Fue así como nació la Entidad Cósmica llamada Multiverso, una entidad que no debía existir, un ser artificial creado a partir de los viajes de un futurista enfermo de poder – continuó explicando la Inteligencia Artificial Pym.

-Pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? – preguntó una jovencita, la ahora Miss Marvel de cabello castaño - ¿por qué tanta gente y tantos planetas debieron morir por el error de alguien más?

-Alguien debía hacer el trabajo – respondió Pym – alguien debía ocuparse de ello, alguien debía destruir seres que no debían de existir, seres que fueron replicados y que fueron dados a luz por realidades que eran sólo la copia de la original.

-¡Pero ellos sufrieron! – replicó la chica

-Además, ¿qué te da e derecho de actuar como si fueses Dios juzgando a quienes no tenían la culpa? – Cllint Barton estaba harto de todo, no quería saber más de todo ese desastre. Cada detalle le parecía más inaudito que el anterior.

-Chicos, por favor… - Franklin necesitaba decir algo, aunque supiera que en parte era verdad. Los Beyonders simplemente destruyeron sin piedad seres del todo inocentes, pero eso era inevitable, al final alguien hubiera tenido que hacerlo o los mismos universos se habrían destruido a sí mismos, pero fue interrumpido por Hank.

-Dios no existe, no existe un cielo, no hay algo llamado alma en nuestros cuerpos o un paraíso. Todos esos seres que no debían existir, ahora desaparecieron. Fueron apagados porque sus existencias eran peligrosas para la existencia misma – su fría voz, con tintes robóticos, caló en lo profundo de sus antiguos camaradas – esos mundos perecieron para salvaguardar el universo entero. Una purga que debía ser hecha de todos modos, sólo que gracias al experimento del Gran Orquestador, los más aptos sobrevivieron. La purga valió la pena y la realidad puede continuar su ciclo del modo en que debió ser desde el principio. Ahora hombres y mujeres, héroes y villanos, humanos, inhumanos y mutantes, pueden vivir sus vidas sabiendo que se lo han ganado y que el ciclo continúa.

Una furiosa Avispa se adelantó y le dio un golpe, que lo lanzó lejos. No estaba preparado para ello, lo había tomado desprevenido.

-¡Tú no eres Hank! Eres un monstruo que intenta imitar a mi ex marido – dijo furiosa - ¿dónde diablos quedó tu humanidad? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto? ¿Cuándo empezaste a pensar así? Hank… ese no eres tú, ¡es Ultron!

-Janet, por favor – el joven Richards intentó calmarla, como preocupado por Pym

-¡Jamás debí involucrarme contigo! Mi mundo era mucho mejor sin tí… una vez te agradecí mis poderes Hank, y te juro que aún lo hago, pero conocerte ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida ¡nos partiste el corazón a todos! – y continuó, mirando desde su posición de pie a la máquina sentada en el suelo, tan frustrada que algunas de sus frases terminaban inconclusas - … tú ayudaste a crear a los Vengadores, tú redactaste buena parte de sus reglas y defendiste siempre nuestro juramento de no matar ¿y ahora ayudas a destruir mundos? ¿Ahora matas inocentes? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¡El mundo artificial por y para Ultron! ¿No? ¿QUÉ TIENEN DE DIFERENTE ÉL Y TÚ?

\- ¿Mami? – una vocecita se escuchó detrás de todos, desde la puerta a la estancia en la que se encontraban.

Cuando Janet volteó, el corazón se le cayó al piso. Su Katie, su nena estaba allí… los ojos azules de la Avispa se llenaron de lágrimas y sus brazos y piernas temblaban como no lo hacían ni frente a un poderoso enemigo. La gran heroína se encontraba devastada mientras la niña corría a abrazarla.

-¿Papá? – otra vocecita se escuchó en la puerta. Un niño rubio entró al lugar, caminando directamente hacia su padre, quien se mantuvo inmóvil mirando al pequeño hasta que éste llegó a él y le abrazó – Val dijo que no lo lograrían, pero yo siempre creí en ti. Ahora ella tendrá que darme un chocolate – mencionó feliz.

-Franklin… - Reed Richards no lloraba en vano, pero en este momento nada pudo detener las lágrimas. Una voz más adulta, del que reconoció como un Franklin más maduro se dejó oír por todos.

-El resto de los sobrevivientes están afuera de esta estructura, podrán unirse a ellos en cuento salgan. Ahora existe un único universo, todos los demás fueron suprimidos. El tiempo ha vuelto a ser lineal y la realidad ha vuelto a su equilibrio. Yo debo volver al futuro con los míos y ustedes deben vivir sus vidas aquí… se ganaron el derecho de hacerlo después de todo lo que han tenido que vivir.

-Soy Groot… - dijo una voz pequeña en el bolsillo del pequeño Franklin

-Si… lo sé amigo – respondió el niño – no te preocupes, ahora yo te cuidaré.

Por toda respuesta, el renuevo que vivía en el bolsillo del pequeño Franklin se durmió, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes y la orgullosa del Franklin mayor. Ahora todo podía seguir su curso, ahora podía volver con su familia a su tiempo, donde vivía el Groot ya crecido como un enorme árbol dador de vida.

-Pero ¿cómo? Yo pensé… pensé que mi hijo… - Reed no se explicaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Agradézcanle a Doom, quien rescató a una buena parte. También agradezcan a Strange, el hechicero Supremo, quien mantuvo cuerdo a Doom por tanto tiempo y brindó gran parte de su poder a para unir los diferentes mundos en Battleworld. Por último, agradézcanle a él – señaló el Franklin mayor a Henry-Ultron, quien permanecía en el suelo tirado – él fue a buscar a algunos a los mundos en donde estaban, contraviniendo al loco que orquestó todo esto. Doom rescató momentos y mundos en un solo planeta creado que no podía durar, Pym rescató a los que se encontraban perdidos. Rabum Alal nos dio el tiempo y los héroes… Pym lo usó para comprarles un futuro y traer a sus hijos de regreso.

Janet no tenía palabras para lo que estaba pasando. Entonces, ¿en verdad ése era Hank? Había sido muy cruel con él…

-Hank yo…

-No soy Henry Pym… tampoco Ultron, soy una nueva entidad y no estoy interesado en lo que hagan con sus vidas, sólo protejo la existencia de una realidad y una continuidad – contestó con frialdad, dejando ver en su pecho un corazón humano latiendo… el corazón de Henry Pym, lo único orgánico que quedaba de él en aquél cuerpo completamente metálico.

-Janet… - se escucharon más voces en el lugar, Scott Summers entró, luego de haber estado en otro lugar, teniendo un reencuentro con otras personas… con su familia – creo que hay alguien que quiere verte – se dirigió el Cíclope a la Avispa.

Cuando los cabellos rubios de Alex Summers asomaron a la estancia, la pequeña Katie saltó de los brazos de su madre y corrió hasta su padre - ¡Papito! – gritó feliz mientras el rubio, desubicado, rompió en llanto con la niña entre sus manos.

-Ka-Katie… mi amor ¡mi Katie! – la estrechó con fuerza para luego sentir un suave toque... una caricia que sólo podía provenir de su esposa. Durante un tiempo él había estado afectado por un hechizo que había salido mal y había hecho llorar mucho a Janet, pero ahora que había sobrevivido a tanto dolor y se había encontrado con su hermano, aquéllos hermosos ojos azules le parecieron el mismo cielo. ¡La amaba tanto!

-Bienvenido cariño – sonrió la castaña entre lágrimas, uniéndose al abrazo de su marido y su hija

-Te amo Janet – respondió el hombre cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el calor de los dos amores de su vida.

Repentinamente, la niña desapareció, convirtiéndose en una serie de luces que se dirigieron a ambos padres. Cuando ellos sintieron la falta de la pequeña, se miraron con terror, hasta que una voz se escuchó de nuevo: Inmortus.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? – susurró enloquecido Havoc

-Pym salvó a la pequeña de que Kang la hallara y la destruyera por completo, en cuerpo y alma, la trajo para que la vieran una vez más, sana y salva antes de ser concebida de nuevo. Ahora, tal como les prometí, tendrán la oportunidad de que ella nazca otra vez, en el momento, en el lugar destinado para ello.

Cíclope había conversado con Inmortus sobre sus posibilidades y habían llegado a un acuerdo. Los mutantes sobrevivientes se irían de la Tierra, con el fin de evitar más conflictos, y harían un Planeta X en Júpiter, tal como los Gemelos Apocalipsis intentaron en otra realidad alternativa. En esta ocasión, nadie decidió por ellos. Lo que quedaba de la orgullosa civilización de Homo Superior, se marcharía a tener una vida pacífica en un planeta no muy lejano, pero tampoco muy cercano al de sus hermanos Homo Sapiens.

-Es la hora… los llevaré a su nuevo hogar y los seres humanos que se han salvado se quedarán en la Tierra a fin de reconstruirla y hacer de esta nueva realidad algo mejor – Inmortus habló y todos se prepararon. Janet Van Dyne por su lado, se acercó a Henry-Ultron, quién ya habiéndose puesto de pie, miraba a todos con suma frialdad.

-Gracias Hank – sin inmutarse por el estoicismo del hombre máquina, las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas – perdóname por el golpe, no me imaginaba…

-Ya te lo dije, no me interesas, no me importa tu vida o la de tu familia… ahora, debo irme.

La brusquedad de las palabras del otro hizo sentir mal a la Avispa, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello – pero ¿a dónde irás? Pensé que te quedarías en la Tierra, es decir…

-No hay nada en ella que me interese.

-Pero William vive… Hank, podrías…

-No me interesa, su madre vive también y se hará cargo de él, yo no soy nada suyo.

-Eres su…

-¡No me molestes Avispa! No te incumbe, ve y sé feliz, no te metas en lo que no comprendes.

Ella, con expresión herida replicó con su voz seria y aterciopelada – siempre sentí que me tratabas como si fuera una estúpida Hank… siempre sentí como si te fuera un estorbo o un freno para tus proyectos. Quizá por eso no funcionó: yo me sentía muy estúpida para estar contigo y tú te sentías muy inútil para estar conmigo. Yo sé que podemos superar eso, sé que podemos ser amigos, seguir adelante, sé que podemos dejar ir el pasado y hablar con la verdad.

-No hay una verdad Janet Van Dyne, esto no es una película infantil donde todo termina con un final feliz, no existe más verdad excepto que nada volverá a ser como solía ser y que Henry Pym, por sí mismo, está muerto y no volverás a verlo jamás.

-No… éste es su corazón – ella tocó levemente su pecho cibernético – y apostaría lo que fuera a que lo que hiciste no fue por obligación como dices, o por proteger a la realidad, lo hiciste porque quisiste, lo hiciste por bondad.

-No puedo sentir nada de lo que dice mujer – espetó sin mover una sola articulación – haz tu vida y déjame en paz. Mi existencia ahora sólo sirve a la realidad, los Celestiales y los entes cósmicos deben ser restaurados. Soy una máquina, una herramienta del Gran Orquestador, soy el único capaz de viajar por los tiempos y las realidades sin más brújula que mi propia mente, el único que puede existir y no existir más… soy algo y nada al mismo tiempo, una paradoja y una negación y eso, definitivamente significa que el hombre que llamas Pym ya no existe más.

Luego de esa declaración, el hombre artificial disminuyó su tamaño y, disminuyendo su densidad, tal y como solía hacerlo Visión, atravesó la pared y salió del lugar volando, con un destino desconocido.

-Él también estaba asustado, lo sé – confesó Inmortus a una afectada Avispa – antes de que la última de las realidades alternas estuviera a punto de ser destruida, antes de que Rabum Alal comenzara a construcción de Battleworld, él viajó frenéticamente buscando a esos niños: Katie, William, Franklin, Danielle… no volvió hasta tenerlos a todos.

-Más aún – continuó – la única forma de volver a tenerla a ella, a tu hija, en particular, era si esas realidades alternativas desaparecían. Es muy probable que ese haya sido uno de sus motivos para hacer todo lo que hizo. Katie estaba perdida en las realidades, viajando sin rumbo como una paradoja que afectaba la existencia de diversos mundos, siendo arrastrada en medio de todos ellos sin poder detenerse, como una pelota que rebota del techo al suelo y no deja de moverse jamás, a menos que uno de los dos desaparezca. A decir verdad, ni siquiera Kang sabía en dónde estaba la niña. Cada Beyonder tenía la orden de buscarla y al no encontrarla, destruir. La niña debía estar con sus padres para hallar su rumbo y desaparecer en ellos para volver a ser concebida y al tener ese conocimiento, él la trajo hasta aquí.

-Me pareció escucharle decir una vez que había sólo una cosa que debía hacer – añadió Franklin - sólo una desde que comenzó a ser un Vengador… - el joven rubio, subió a la plataforma de la máquina del tiempo que le llevaría a su hogar – dijo que no era investigar, o ser un héroe, o un aventurero, o esforzarse en estar a la par de Iron Man, Thor o Hulk…

Mirando a la Avispa, quien era abrazada por su marido, terminó su frase – dijo que lo único que debió hacer desde esa época, era amar con devoción a la mujer que su corazón había elegido y buscar su felicidad – y sonrió – ahora lo tiene claro y decidió darle esa felicidad que él nunca pudo ofrecer. Por eso, si quieres agradecerle, sé feliz Janet Van Dyne, lo que hizo, lo hizo por una sola felicidad.

Una última mirada a su padre y desapareció con todo y la máquina del tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Siete años después de eso, la Avispa se preparaba para despegar.

-¿Listos? Porque no habrá paradas para ir al baño en el camino ¿eh? – bromeó terminando de calibrar los instrumentos

-¡Ya fui al baño mami! – gritó entusiasta la nena rubia, asegurada en un asiento de la nave.

-Yo también mamá – ironizó Summers desde su lugar como copiloto

La vida le había dado una oportunidad más. La vida había sido hermosa para ella y su familia en su hogar, el Planeta X.

Si, Inmortus les había advertido que habrían de pasar por mucho dolor y muchas penas y sufrimientos, pero su hija les había sido devuelta y ella era muy feliz por ello. Amaba a su esposo cada día más y cada día a su lado era precioso para ella. Ahora, las vacaciones en la Tierra no sonaban tan mal. Quizá encontraría allí a sus viejos amigos.

Y tal vez, si tenía suerte, tendría la oportunidad de agradecerle a aquél solitario corazón vivo, pero esta vez no sólo por sus poderes.

 _Gracias… por esta vida, por todo… de verdad, gracias…_

Recordó que en el pasado le había dicho eso y le había besado los labios. No podía prometerle un beso, pero ¿no vivir la vida misma gracias a él sería suficiente?

Muchos aún juzgaban al hombre por lo que había hecho, muchos aún estaban resentidos por todos esos universos que desaparecieron sin dejar huella. Toda esa muerte, todo ese dolor… pero eso ya era el pasado, para ella, si le debía a alguien su felicidad, sería a él. El hombre que amó con devoción en su juventud, el hombre al que respetó fuertemente durante la mayor parte de su vida adulta, el hombre al que desposó y quien, para bien o para mal, se convirtió en la inspiración para muchas de sus creaciones cinematográficas y tendencias en sus pasarelas, en el amor y en el desamor, en la adoración y la decepción, en la furia y en el perdón.

Porque amaba a su esposo, lo amaba con fuerza, un amor maduro y tierno, un amor fuerte y sin condiciones, un amor disfrutado, cultivado, hermoso. Pero Henry Pym siempre sería su primer amor, el más apasionado, delirante y duradero, el que más le hizo llorar y sufrir, pero igualmente, el que más le hizo crecer y soñar y querer vivir. Henry Pym, el creador de Ultron… el creador de los Beyonders.

Tal vez algún día se lo toparía y le diría que no lo culpaba por nada, quizá algún día él sabría qué significaba más para ella de lo que se podría imaginar. Si el destino y sus fuerzas se lo permitían, cuando Katie no dependiera más de ella, cuando pudiera conseguir una pista de su paradero, ella le buscaría hasta encontrarlo e insistiría hasta convencerlo de que también él tenía derecho a ser feliz.

-¡Pues vámonos! – gritó decidida, con muchas metas por delante, poniendo los motores en marcha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Dedicado a quien es mi sola felicidad: Yukime, te amo_


End file.
